Nightmares
by caera
Summary: Lucy's been having nightmares lately... Nightmares about Natsu, that is... Is there something that Natsu can do to help her? And, what causes her nightmares? yeah the summary isn't that good -.-
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

_"Huh? Why is it so dark in here? Where am I?"_

* * *

All of a sudden a song played somewhere... Lucy tried to look for where the sound was coming from... But...

_'there's something... bright... ahead... what is this...?' _she thought to herself.

**_"I saw my love walking down the aisle _**  
**_And as he passed me by_**  
**_He turned to me and gave me a smile..."_**

Lucy reached a church having a wedding ceremony... A wedding ceremony of Natsu and Lisanna, that is... When she was at the door of the church, she saw Natsu walking down the aisle, even turning to her and smiling at her..._ "I-Is this even real?! T-This is just a nightmare, right?! Right?! There's no way Natsu and Lisanna...! We promised each other! This isn't real!" _Lucy thought to herself, feeling both anger and pain.

**_"Then the preacher, then the preacher_**  
**_The preacher joined their hands_**  
**_And all the people, the people began to stand"_**

All the guests, of course, the Fairy Tail members began to stand when the preacher arrived and asked them to all stand while he joins their hands... Lucy looked around and saw Mirajane, happily cheering them on, together with Elfman, cheering and bragging about man things... And all the other members that looked happy... This made Lucy even more angry... _"How could they?! How could they?! Nightmare or not, I won't let them!" she shouted._

**_"When I shouted, it should have been me_**  
**_No, it should have been me_**  
**_You know it should have been me_**  
**_Baby how can you do this to me"_**

_"It should've been me! You know it should've been me! Natsu, how can you do this to me?"_ she shouted... Everyone looked to find where the person that shouted was... But they didn't find anyone... _"Huh? No one was able to see me?! What's happening here?!" _Lucy asked herself.

**_"You made a promise that we'd never part_**  
**_Then you turned around and you broke my, my heart_**  
**_Now you're standing there saying "I do"_**  
**_Holding hands with somebody new"_**

_"You made a promise we'd never part! You're breaking my heart, now you're standing there saying 'I do', holding hands with somebody new..." _she screamed.

**_"When you know that it should have been me_**  
**_No, it should have been me_**  
**_Oh, it should have been me_**  
**_Baby how can you do this to me"_**

_"You know it should've been me! It should've been me! How can you do this?! Everyone!" _she was saying as she cried, no one now hears her...

**_"Then the preacher, whoa yeah_**  
**_The preacher asked that there be silence please_**  
**_If any objections to this wedding_**  
**_Speak now or forever, forever hold your peace"_**

_"Does anyone have any objections to this wedding? Speak now, or forever hold in silence..." _she heard the preacher say.

**_"And I stood up and said it should have been me_**  
**_No, it should have been me_**  
**_Jumped out of my seat and screamed it should have been me_**  
**_Oh, don't blow away my mind_**  
**_People, believe me, that man is mine_**  
**_It should have been me_**  
**_No, you know it should have been me_**  
**_Oh, it should have been me_**  
**_Oh, somebody call the police_**  
**_That woman down there is a doggone thief_**  
**_It should have been me_**  
**_No doubt, it should have been me_**  
**_Oh, it should have been me"_**

Lucy was already crying aloud, screaming things, but no one there seems to hear or see her... She stood up and kept yelling_ "It should've been me! It should've been me!" _Then jumped out of her seat and continued screaming. _"I love him! We made a promise that we'd never part! He could never do this to me! Natsu! Natsu..." _As she was doing that, everything and everyone there slowly faded, one by one they disappeared...

* * *

It was then all dark at the whole place... _"E-Everyone? What happened? Where did everyone go? How did I get here? Natsu...!" _Lucy asked herself then shouted Natsu's name...

_"Lucy... Lucy..."_

_"Huh? That voice... Where is he?!" _she said as when she heard his voice...

_"Natsu! Natsu!" _she yelled out.

* * *

**To be continued x3**


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

_"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!" _Natsu tries to wake Lucy up while shaking her.

_"..."_

_"Huh?" _Lucy responded, finally awakened from the nightmare. She sits down on her bed and looks around.

Then she hugs Natsu tightly and says: _"It... was just... another nightmare... Thank goodness it wasn't real..."_

_"Another one? About what?" _the worried fire-mage asked, breaking their hug to look at the blond mage.

_"Another nightmare... of you leaving me... and being with... her..." _she muttered.

_"Don't stress yourself out, Lucy... Remember my promise?" _he tried to cheer her up.

_"That we'd never be apart?" _the blond mage asked for confirmation.

_"Yeah..." _he grinned. _"And that I'll also be here for you.. No matter what happens..."_

Looking at Natsu like that and knowing that he's really there for her made her calm down. _"Thanks, Natsu... I'll never forget that promise... I love you..." _Lucy told him and gave him a smile.

_"I love you, too..." _he answered. _'Glad she's a bit cheered up now... I wonder why she's been having nightmares like these lately...'' _Natsu thought to himself.

Seeing him in deep though, Lucy asks him: _"Is something wrong?" _

_"No, no... It's just that- _(he sees the fridge xD) _well, it's 3 in the morning, and I'm feeling hungry... So, if you can't go back to sleep, why don't we just eat instead?" _he tells an excuse...

_"Is that so? Sure! Want me to cook for you?" _replied her.

_'Phew... won't want her to know that I'm also worrying that much about her nightmares... It might only stress her out more...' _Natsu though, relieved his excuse worked. _"Hmm... I don't want you to be stressed out, so how about we just go to a 24-restaurant nearby?" _he grinned.

_"If you say so!" _Lucy answered cheerfully.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Sorry for taking long before updating this story...**


End file.
